


New Friends

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is feeling a little overwhelmed at her first ranger get together, until she meets Theo and Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. This is just for fun.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to PockySquirrel for giving this a quick once over.

Emily had a grin plastered to her face. She was surrounded by fellow Power Rangers! She didn’t know who to talk to first. She’d lost track of her teammates. Then she saw him.

“Finally,” she greets, “I was feeling tiny.”

The guy blinks at her and she’s about to apologize when he says, “I’m Theo. Did your suit make you taller too?”

“I thought it was weird, but that I needed the height at the time,” another guy comments.

She and Theo turn. The other guy is tall. He shrugs, “Justin. I was about this tall.”

She and Theo grin.


End file.
